The use of bean dividers for harvesting crops has been well known for a number of years. The use of such devices has effectively provided a harvesting operation greatly reducing the damage done to the crops during the harvesting process.
Two major problems exist with bean dividers which are now in use. The first problem is that each of the individual dividers which subtend from the mounting on the vehicle have a tendency to angle downwardly when hitting an obstruction and thus dig into the ground itself, thereby interrupting the operation that occurs during a normal harvesting. The second problem is that most bean dividers are supported vertically and operate during all operations with only the ability to slightly raise them above ground level. This requires additional maneuvering of the vehicle when moving to different rows and prevents the movement of the vehicle over ditch banks and the like when turning around, with possible damage to the dividers themselves.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a bean divider which prevents the dividers from being forced downwardly into the ground and hitting any obstructions or sudden rises in the ground.
Another object of this invention is to provide a support mechanism for bean dividers which may raise the entire bean divider mechanism to a basically horizontal position, thereby clearing obstructions and allowing maneuverability of the vehicle which is carrying the divider.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description taken together with the related drawings.